Powerless
by LovelyChemistry
Summary: Of all the people in the world, Kane was the last person that Dean Ambrose expected to share a room with. Of all people, it had to be that motherfucker.


Of all the people in the world, Kane was the last person that Dean Ambrose expected to share a room with. Of all people, it had to be that motherfucker.

It was a raining night with thunder and storm heavily raging just as the live show ended and Dean braced himself to driving through the bad weather and finally arrived at the hotel he was staying in the city . He had made a reservation one week earlier after watching the weather forecast on tv and booked a room in advance in because hotel rooms are usually packed during rainy season.

That was when hell was beginning to unleash. When Dean walked into the hotel and inquired the clerk about his reservation, the stupid employee told him he could not find any room under the name of Dean Ambrose in her list, and it took Dean all his sanity not to leap on the lady and snap her neck with his Dirty Deeds . It was also when Kane arrived and informed the clerk he also had booked a room, but like Dean, his name also mysteriously vanished from the reservation list. Unlike Dean who hold his temper back, Kane had his palms planted across the lady's neck, and Dean had to pull him off before the lady was going to suffocate to death from the choke hold.

In a short time, the hotel manager was called to the scene, and apologized to Dean and Kane because of the mistakes his staff had done, and offered an unacceptable solution since both of them had nowhere else to crash and the weather was still raging outside. He told them there was only one single room available, and suggested them to share the room for the night.

"Not in fucking way! " Dean had yelled, and Kane refused too. "I want the room to myself, because I arrived first," He insisted, earning a glare from Kane. Nevertheless, he refused to give up.

"If you don't give the room to me, I'll burn this hotel along with your guests. I mean it, " Kane used a much dangerous method.

"Gentlemen, " The manager was looking slightly annoyed, although he clearly was disturbed by Kane's threat, " This was the only way I could solve your problem. I could have kick you both out of this hotel, but I'm pretty much considerate about your well beings since the bad weather outside, so I will offer you only this once. You both take the room or you leave right now before I call the cops if you wish to start any riot. Your choice."

And that's how they had ended up in the room together with only a single bed. Upon getting into the room, they scrambled to the bed, determined to claim it at any cost.

"You are sleeping on the floor!" Kane yelled, pushing Dean off straight on the floor. Dean winced in pain, but that would not stop him from fighting. He launched himself on the larger man, punching, hitting, clawing , scratching , anything to keep Kane down, and somehow Kane managed to turn the able around by rolling Dean off. They traded blows for several minutes before Kane hurled Dean across the room , sending him flying and crashed against the wall, but Dean was persistent. He regrouped himself when Kane tried to pick him up to slam him again, and with all energy he had left, he speared the monster against the dresser and striking him with blows as much as he could until Kane pushed him off.

Dean fell to his back, bleeding and bruising everywhere. Kane was no better, eyes swollen , blood dripping from nose and mouth, limping as he struggled to climb back on his feet but he dropped like a broken sack too.

Fifteen minutes later, they both seated on the couch tending to their wounds in silence. Dean treated his injured nose and cheeks with antiseptic cream and bandage while Kane nursing his bruised eyes with ice pack, and for a few while they did not speak anything. They did not even bother to switch on television.

"Funny." Dean finally said ." You are not renting expensive suites anymore. How did you end up in cheap place like this? " He did not mean to insult, but the look Kane gave him was priceless.

"The Authority's gone,remember? No more sponsors, " Kane grunted.

"Right. I forgot." Dean nodded with a smirk. "So you and your baby partner no longer sharing room, I guess? " He teased, referring to Seth Rollins, another remaining members of The Authority.

"We might not be, but we still family. " Kane replied shortly.

"I see that. You guys still back each other up. And you still put your suits on even though you no longer DOO, " Dean mocked again. " Did you guys not learn your lesson yet? I thought when The authority's gone, each of you will go on separate ways, but it looks like you guys still had the chemistry. I'm impressed, actually. You people stick together even without power backup. Mom and dad gonna be so proud,"

" That's what making The Authority different from the rest of you slackers. Unlike some trio faction earlier this year." Kane took the chance to insult Dean back.

"You do realize our breakup was caused by one of your family members, right? " Dean countered. "And Roman and I were still pretty much family too ,"

"Yeah right, " Kane snorted. "It was funny too."

"What 's funny too? " Dean was puzzled.

'You." Kane said, dabbing the ice on the upper area around his eyes, " When the Authority lost. And we were powerless without Stephanie and Hunter, you did not jump against Seth anymore. You had the chance to avenge on your loss against him. Nobody was going to hold you or lock you up or eject you from the arena anymore, but you never go against Seth. Or at least me."

"I'm busy with Wyatt.' Dean shrugged. "I don't have much free time or energy on kicking everybody's asses. Wyatt alone almost cost me my entire bones in my body, let alone Seth Rollins and his two mall securities, "

"Of course. Wyatt was a pain in the ass. " Kane smiled. "At least you had him alone without his sons. It's much easier that way to kick his ass."

"I can relate to that. I mean, you are their first victim." Dean nodded, amazed how much things could have changed in just one year, like in a blink of an eye.

"Still, I thought you at least want to get some , " Kane said. " You know, costing Seth a match or something. All I saw was Bryan getting out there, but I was sure the last time Bryan saw Seth, The Shield pretty much saved his ass from us. I don't know how he ended up there instead of you. ''

"What's the point? You gonna interfere too, and I was bored of that. So I figured out I'll just move on. It does not matter to me anymore , you know." Dean answered dryly. "And you should move on too. I mean,come on, there's no point of you sticking around anymore. Like you said, you were now powerless and you could not do much. We had guest managers every week running the show. Tell you what, Kane, I think you should just walk off into sunset, set up a funeral business with your brother or something." He suggested.

It sounded like another insult remark, but Kane realized there were truth in it.

But he refused to back down , as always.

"The Authority will be back." He assured sternly. "Maybe not tomorrow. Maybe not next week or next month. But someday, they'll be back. In case you forget, Dean, there was always a Plan B. You had learned that." Kane emphasized the words Plan B.

"Right. " Dean cracked into a small laughter. " I think I can believe that. Its The Game, after all. I would not underestimate Triple H, yes. And when they come back, I hope I'm not on their shit list anymore."

"You'd better be." Kane groaned . " You feel better? " He suddenly asked as he looked at the patch around Dean's broken nose.

"A little bit. " Dean said. "Thanks. " He was slightly surprised with the concern Kane gave about him.

"Umm..Well, you can have the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Kane offered, standing up and headed into the bathroom to dispose the ice pack.

"Thank you." Dean said once Kane returned from the bathroom. "But are you sure you'd be comfortable? " He was worried too, since Kane's large frame obviously would not fit much on the couch.

"I have an option? " Kane asked back sarcastically.

"No." Dean quickly replied, and Kane grinned.

"I'll be fine on the couch." He assured, "But I'm gonna need a blanket. Its freezing cold in here."

Dean tossed a pillow and and a blanket to Kane.

Later that night, as Dean settled on the bed, he could not help staring at Kane who had already curling up in fetal position on the couch, wrapped up in his blanket but Dean could tell he was still freezing, maybe because his large seven foot size causing discomfort of sleeping in the small space. He could not tell if Kane was already fell asleep or still very much awake.

Could he ask the manager downstairs to spare them an extra mattress for Kane? He wondered. He debated if he should give a call to the office in such late hour, and he decided not to. He noticed Kane was tossing and turning on the couch, and despite the darkness surrounding, he could see that Kane could hardly sleep in that position.

Dean turned on the lamp on the night stand, causing Kane to be surprised by the dim light illuminating the room, and turned his head around to face Dean.

"Hey Kane? ' Dean called out, rolled his blanket off and sat up. "Would you.. would you like to sleep here beside me? " He offered hesitatedly. He did not want to sound like a weird horny teenager in a stormy weather, but Kane, of course was quite astonished.

"No, " Kane replied in a sleepy voice. "I'm good. I'll just stay here."

"But the couch was too small for you. Please Kane, just get your ass up here. You'll be having muscle cramps by tomorrow if you are still sleeping that way." Dean insisted.

"Are.. are you sure? " Kane sat up from the couch, looking at Dean nervously.

"Yes. I promise I won't rape you or anything." Dean held up both his hands, and briefly laughing mentally because he knew if he'd even attempt to rape Kane, it would only turn the other way around.

"But I will take too much space." Kane was not convinced.

"It would be enough for the two of us. I'm not Big show, so it would fit for us both. " Dean said. "Besides, it was much better than the tiny couch. Come on." He urged.

"Fine. But you are not telling anyone about this." Kane agreed, making his way slowly towards the bed. Dean grinned, scooting away to give space for the bigger man.

"Like I got many friends in the locker room, " Dean scowled, as he lied on his back as soon as Kane settled down beside him. Man, he was really fucking gigantic, he thought as he staring at Kane's immense body filing up the bed.

"Thanks Ambrose." Kane whispered beside him, obviously feeling much better. He shivered a little as he felt Dean's body brushing against him because the space on the bed just barely enough for the two of them , but he was grateful he did not have to curl his feet up anymore like he had to when he was sleeping on the couch.

"You are welcome. " Dean smiled, puling his blanket up and turned his body to the other side so he would not have to face Kane. Although he volunteered to this, he had to admit he was still slightly uncomfortable too, since he could feel Kane's body touching against him, but he decided to just pass it through. It was only for one night, he told himself. In the morning it would be over and he and Kane would pretend not knowing each other again.

Dean thought he fell asleep in few minutes later , but was awaken to a warm feeling on his chest, a body pressed against his back and he was horrified to open his eyes to the sight of Kane's large arms now wrapping him from behind. Kane was spooning him! Was he asleep? Dean wondered. Slowly , and carefully, he lifted Kane's heavy arm off him and Dean braced himself to turn around and saw Kane was very much asleep.

But he was probably disturbed when Dean had lifted his hand off, and he opened his eyes too, surprised to see Dean was staring at him in the dark.

"Dean? ' He croaked. " Something wrong? Did I.. do anything? ' He was looking worried.

"You just spooning me." Dean replied nonchalantly.

"Sorry. I'm just feeling cold. " Kane was embarrassed. " It's probably because the rain outside. I think I should turn the air conditioner down." He yawned.

"Nah. You don't have too. " Dean smiled. "I think I could get used to that. It's pretty warm though." He confessed.

"You..don't mind? ' Kane was hesitated. 'I hope by tomorrow you did not accuse me trying to molest you or something."

"No. I would not. I promise." Dean said. " Can I.."

Kane took the hint and opened his arms for Dean to snuggle closer to him, and wrapped his arms around Kane's massive, bulky chest. "Mmm.. cuddly bear. The big red cuddly bear." Dean teased, loving the warmth and comfortable feeling of the soft body around him.

Kane laughed, pulling Dean closer to him as his arms circling the smaller man's back. He had got used to people admiring his cuddly texture when people hugged him, and the way Dean had held him tonight pretty much reminded him to the memories of him and Daniel when they were still tag team partners . He still remembered how good it had felt when Daniel had hugged him back then, just like how he felt with Dean right now.

"Goodnight, Dean. " He whispered softly , Dean replied him in vague murmuring as he dozed off against his chest.

Who knows, maybe tomorrow there would be something more than just cuddling. Well, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not next week, but someday, Kane hoped as he finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
